Socorro, estamos presos!
by Evil Neechans
Summary: Nossa primeira fic em conjunto com o clichê de se ficar preso no elevador, vamos ver como eles se safam.
1. Chapter 1

Passamos a explicar o que se vai passar aqui. Isto é a nossa primeira fic em conjunto com o tema cliché de ficar fechado no elevador.

-/-

Era um dia normal e o moreno caminhava para casa. Entrou no prédio, subiu as escadas e quando chegou ao topo das mesmas apertou o botão do elevador. Esperou alguns segundos e seguidas de um "plim" as portas abriram-se. Ele entrou e quando as portas se iam a fechar ouviu alguém dizer:

...: Pode segurar a porta?

Ele segurou a porta do elevador esperando a rapariga entrar. Quando ela chegou perto das portas apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e suspirou antes de entrar.

…: Obrigada...Ó preguiçoso és tu, nem te reconheci de tão cansada que estou.

...: A problemática. É só o que mais me faltava. E já te disse para não me chamares preguiçoso, é Shikamaru. - mete as mãos nos bolsos.

...: Tu chamas-me problemática, mas eu não te posso chamar preguiçoso, sim claro é realmente muito justo.

Shikamaru: Pronto, peço desculpa. Senhora dona madame alteza real Temari. Contente?

Temari: Tu hoje estás a pedi-las, mas sim estou contente por saberes o meu verdadeiro nome.

Shikamaru: Convivo contigo desde que me dou por gente, se não soubesse o teu nome tava desgraçado.

Temari: Pois estavas, e também estás tramado se me chamas problemática outra vez

Shikamaru nada disse. Encostou-se na parede do elevador e fechou os olhos. Temari já estava pronta para lhe gritar aos ouvidos e dizer para não dormir ali quando o elevador deu um solavanco e parou. A pequena luz no topo do elevador piscou algumas vezes e apagou-se depois, agora apenas a luz de emergência estava acesa.

Temari: Shikamaru, estamos presos o que é que fazemos? - começa a entrar em pânico.

Shikamaru: Não me digas que tens medo do escuro? Não precisas de entrar em pânico. Apenas temos de esperar e alguém vai aparecer para nos tirar daqui.

Temari: Medo do escuro, eu! Achas? - começa a bater na porta e a gritar. - Alguém abra esta porcaria!

Shikamaru: Tu tens mesmo medo escuro. Quem diria a problemática durona tem medo do escuro. E pára de bater na porta. Não vai adiantar de nada.

Temari: Eu já disse que não tenho medo do escuro seu... seu idiota! - baixa a cabeça.

Shikamaru: Temari, eu não te vou condenar á forca por teres medo do escuro. - senta-se no chão.

Temari: Nem te atrevas a adormecer - dá-lhe um pontapé nas pernas.

Shikamaru: ITAI! Deixa de ser problemática. Eu não vou dormir. Mas porque não queres que eu adormeça?

Temari: Porque... Porque... Olha porque estamos fechados num elevador. E não me chames problemática!

Shikamaru voltou a fechar os olhos ignorando completamente a loira. Temari começou a bater o pé impacientemente. Shikamaru tornou a abrir os olhos e olhou Temari como se perguntasse:"Importas-te?"

Temari: Por favor, não adormeças, eu tenho medo de... ficar sem ar

Shikamaru tentou conter o riso mas foi em vão. Começou a rir-se que nem um idiota.

Temari: Pára de rir seu anormal! - dá-lhe outro pontapé mas com mais força

Shikamaru: ITAI! Importas-te de parar de me agredir? Mais um desses e fico todo negro.

Temari: É isso mesmo que eu quero!

Temari tenta dar-lhe outro pontapé mas Shikamaru agarra-lhe a perna e ela cai no chão.

Shikamaru: Importas-te de ficar quieta agora?

Temari: EU ODEIO-TE!

Shikamaru: Também te amo. - volta a fechar os olhos.

Temari: O que é que tu disseste?

Shikamaru: Nada. - corado.

Temari: Eu ouvi qualquer coisa só não sei o quê

O rapaz ignorou-a novamente e tentou adormecer.

Temari levanta-se novamente e começa a bater na porta com mais força assustando Shikamaru.

Temari: Alguém que abra esta porcaria!

Shikamaru: Temari, já te disse que não vai adiantar de nada ficares a bater na porta feita parva.

Temari: Feita quê seu atrasado preguiçoso?

Shikamaru: O que tu ouviste. Agora deixa de ser escandalosa e senta-te aqui um bocado.

Temari: Só se for para te bater seu anormal!

Shikamaru: Nem que seja para me matares, senta-te aqui um bocado.

Temari: ABRAM ESTA PORTA!

Shikamaru fartou-se da ouvir bater na porta e gritar que nem uma galinha depenada. Esticou-se o suficiente para conseguir agarrar-lhe no braço e puxou-a fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado.

Temari: Larga-me! Já estou a ficar sem ar!

Shikamaru: Se continuares a gritar dessa maneira sufocas dentro de cinco minutos.

Temari: O QUÊ!

Shikamaru: E pára de gritar! Problemática.

Temari: Não me chames problemática!

Shikamaru: Problemática, problemática, problemática!

Temari: dá uma chapada no Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Temari é assim, se continuas a ter esses chiliques de mulher em TPM não saímos daqui vivos.

Temari: Voltas a dizer isso e TU não sais daqui vivo

Shikamaru: Como queiras. - volta a fechar os olhos.

Temari: ACORDA!

Shikamaru: Pára de gritar! Problemática chata. Quem é que eu matei na outra vida?

Temari: Quem tu mataste na outra vida eu não sei, mas sei quem eu vou matar nesta

Shikamaru continuava a tentar adormecer mas tinha duas coisas a impedi-lo. A mulher histérica sentada ao seu lado e o calor que se começava a instalar naquele elevador.

Temari: Eu estou cheia de calor

Shikamaru: Não és a única. - começa a abrir os botões da camisa.

Temari: super corada - O que pensas que estas a fazer?

Shikamaru: A tentar aliviar o calor. Não me digas que nunca viste um rapaz de camisa aberta?

Temari: J-Já. Mas...

Shikamaru: Mas o quê? Tens problemas que seja eu a estar de camisa aberta?

Temari: Não sejas convencido, tu não tens assim tanta importância

Shikamaru: Pois conta-me histórias. - começa a abanar um livro em frente á cara.

Temari: Eu não estou a contar histórias a ninguém.

Shikamaru continuou a fazer vento com o livro tentando ignorar Temari. Esta começava a ficar ainda com mais calor só de olhar para o peito de Shikamaru descoberto.

Temari: Importavas-te de vestir a camisa?

Shikamaru: A camisa está vestida, está é aberta. E sim importo-me.

Temari: Eu odeio-te, e estou a ficar sem ar.

Shikamaru: Se continuas com a conversa de que tás a ficar sem ar, eu juro que te ponho uma mordaça.

Temari: Assim é que eu não respiro mesmo.

Shikamaru: Ao menos ficavas de boca calada. - sussurra.

Temari: O que é que tu disseste?

Shikamaru: Eu disse que ao menos ficavas de boca calada. Ficas-te surda agora?

Temari: Tu é que não falas como gente normal - começa a fechar os olhos involuntariamente

Shikamaru: Ei ei! Não adormeças.

Temari: Tu és mesmo do contra e eu não vou adormecer

Shikamaru: E os teus olhos tão a fechar-se porque...?

Temari não responde só deita a cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru e adormece.

Shikamaru: Só o que mais me faltava. - acomoda-se melhor tentando não acordar a rapariga.

Involuntariamente Temari levou a mão direita ao peito de Shikamaru e suspirou. Ele pode notar o pequeno sorriso no rosto da rapariga e sorriu também. Depois de alguns minutos o calor era cada vez mais insuportável e Temari acaba por acordar.

Temari: AI! O meu pescoço.

Shikamaru: Acordas-te?

Temari: Não sou sonâmbula, e tu seu anormal preguiçoso porque não me acordaste?

Shikamaru: E arriscar-me a levar um par de estalos por interromper o sono de beleza? Não obrigado. E importas-te de tirar a mão do meu peito?

Temari cora bruscamente quando vê a sua mão no peito de Shikamaru e tira-a muito rapidamente.

Temari: super corada - D-desculpa

Shikamaru: Tudo bem. estás mais calma?

Temari: Sim mas estou cheia de calor...

Shikamaru: Eu também estou cheio de calor mas não estou a reclamar.

Temari: Esta blusa está a matar-me.

Shikamaru: Tira-a. Olha a minha cara de preocupado? Queres que eu me vire?

Temari: Pervertido!

Shikamaru: Estou só a dizer. Isso é o mal de ser rapariga, não podes tirar a camisola em qualquer lado.

Temari: Tu também não podes!

Shikamaru: Eu não tenho de me preocupar com duas coisas no peito. Tu tens.

Temari: IDIOTA!

Shikamaru: Pois claro. - vira-se de costas para ela. - Estás á vontade.

Temari tira a blusa e dá com ela em Shikamaru.

Temari: Muito melhor. - suspira

Shikamaru: olha-a pelo canto do olho. - Custou muito? E não te preocupes eu não vou espreitar.

Temari: Acho bem que não se olhares morres.

Shikamaru: Já sei, já sei. Além de que se os teus irmãozinhos descobre que tu ficas-te fechada num elevador comigo e estamos despidos, são capazes de me matar.

Temari: É por isso mesmo que eu lhes vou contar

Shikamaru: Conta. Preferia ficar fechado num elevador sozinho do que contigo.

Temari: E eu preferia mil vezes ficar com o Sasori do que contigo.

Shikamaru: O teu namoradinho ao menos mantinha-te entretida.

Temari: Pois mantinha, ao contrario de ti que só me sabes chatear.

Shikamaru: Ainda bem que sirvo para alguma coisa.

Temari: Não, não serves.

Shikamaru: És a única que acha isso.

Temari: O que é que tu queres dizer com isso?

Shikamaru: Quero dizer que és a única rapariga que acha isso. Todas as outras podem dizer-te que eu sirvo para muita coisa.

Temari: Anormal. - sussurra.

Shikamaru: Tens noção que eu te ouvi?

Temari: Era para ouvires. - sussurra novamente.

Shikamaru: Problemática. - levanta-se.

Temari: O que é que vais fazer? - sussurra.

Shikamaru: Nada. Apenas me levantei. - começa a mexer nos bolsos. - Queres? - mostra-lhe uma pastilha.

Temari: Não. - começa a fechar os olhos.

Shikamaru: Vais dormir outra vez?

Temari: Eu não me estou a sentir muito bem. - fecha mais os olhos.

Shikamaru voltou a sentar-se junto dela, sem sequer se importar que ela estava sem camisola, e puxou-a para junto de si. Ela não estava realmente bem.

Shikamaru: Não feches os olhos. Temari, fica acordada.

Temari: Eu não consigo... - fecha os olhos.

Shikamaru: Consegues sim. Continua a discutir comigo. O que mais te irrita em mim?

Ela não responde já tinha desmaiado no colo dele.

Shikamaru: Eu vou mesmo morrer se os irmãos dela descobrem isto.

Temari passado mais uns minutos acorda sobressaltada com a respiração descompassada.

Shikamaru: Credo. Acordas assim outra vez eu tenho um ataque.

Temari: Eu... desculpa. Ai a minha cabeça. - leva as mãos à cabeça.

Shikamaru: Não te mexas muito. O calor está a fazer-te mal.

Temari: Desde quando é que te preocupas comigo?

Shikamaru: Desde que desmaias-te no meu colo.

Temari: Peço desculpa por isso. - encosta-se à parede com os olhos fechados e a cabeça para trás.

Shikamaru começa a olhar para o peito da rapariga e cora.

Shikamaru: Eu vou virar-me outra vez_._ - pensamento. - _Antes que não_ _resista a beijar-te._

Temari: Está tudo bem? - desencosta-se da parede e vai para ao pé dele pondo a mão no ombro de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Está. Estou só a pensar.

Temari: E eu posso saber em quê?

Shikamaru: Duvido que queiras saber.

Temari: Quero sim, sempre quis saber o que os idiotas têm na cabeça.

Shikamaru: Então procura outro idiota. Acho que o Naruto está disponível.

Temari: O Naruto? Ele não é idiota, ou talvez não seja o idiota certo.

Shikamaru: Ele é idiota, muito até. E o que queres dizer com não é o idiota certo?

Temari: Nada.

Shikamaru: Agora vais ter de dizer. - vira-se para ela.

Temari: Não é nada de importante.

Shikamaru: Problemática, eu conheço cada expressão da tua cara. Convivo contigo desde o jardim-de-infância. E sei quando uma coisa é importante ou não.

Temari: Então já devias saber que o que eu disse não tem importância, e pára de me chamar problemática

Shikamaru: Eu não vou desistir.

Temari: E eu preocupada, não há nada que me faça falar.

Shikamaru: A sério? - chega-se mais perto dela.

Temari: recua - O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?

Shikamaru: A tentar fazer-te falar. - chega-se mais perto.

Temari: recua até estar encostada à parede metálica. - Já disse que nada me vai fazer falar.

Shikamaru: Queres apostar? - encosta o corpo no dela.

Temari: Sai de ao pé de mim. - tenta empurrá-lo

Só serviu para ele encostar os corpos ainda mais.

Temari: Eu digo-te se saíres de ao pé de mim. – vira a cara.

Shikamaru: Achas que eu vou cair nesse joguinho? Pensava que me conhecias melhor.

Temari: Que joguinho?

Shikamaru: O joguinho típico das condições. "Se fizeres isto eu faço aquilo" - imitando a voz dela.

Temari: A minha voz não é assim, e afasta-te de mim ou eu acuso-te de assédio sexual.

Shikamaru: Assédio sexual? Viste isso onde? Nas novelas?

Temari: Eu não vejo novelas, mas vejo as notícias e falam disso.

Shikamaru: Para me acusares de assédio sexual eu tinha de te tocar desta maneira. - começa a subir a mão pelo braço dela.

Temari: arrepia-se - Nara Shikamaru pára com isso e já!

Shikamaru: Tu arrepiaste-te. Tu estás a gostar que eu te toque desta maneira. - continua a subir e a descer a mão pelo braço dela.

Temari_ Se tu soubesses o quanto._ Não estou nada e eu não me arrepiei.

Shikamaru: Arrepias-te sim. E se eu fizer isto? - leva a mão até á cintura dela.

Temari: Eu já te disse para parares!

Mas ela não queria que ele parasse. Lá mesmo no fundo ela desejava que ele continuasse, que fosse mais longe.

Shikamaru: Tens mesmo a certeza que queres que eu pare?

Temari: _Não. _Sim.

Shikamaru: Mentir é uma coisa feia Sabaku no Temari.

Temari: _Eu sei._ Eu não estou a mentir! Agora larga-me! - empurra-o.

Quando o empurrou fez com que as costas masculinas batessem na outra parede do elevador. Shikamaru olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso estampado na cara. Se ela reagia daquela maneira só por o ter tão próximo e a estar a tocar daquela maneira, como é que iria reagir se ele a beijasse?

Temari: Eu sei no que estás a pensar e só te digo uma coisa: Nem penses!

Shikamaru: Eu não estava a pensar em nada.

Temari: Tens razão desculpa o teu cérebro não tem capacidade para pensar.

Shikamaru: Hahahahaha! Tu tens tanta piada.

Temari: Como se tu não gostasses.

Shikamaru: Pois gosto. - como se fosse a coisa mais normal do Mundo.

Temari: P-pois gostas?

Shikamaru: Voltas-te a ficar surda?

Temari: Eu não estou surda só que tu pareces estar parvo,

Shikamaru: Não foste tu que disses-te que eu era sempre parvo a semana passada?

Temari: Pois disse e é verdade.

Shikamaru: Então hoje só pareço? Quer dizer que em alguma ocasião deixei de ser?

Temari: N-não, tu és sempre parvo seja qual for a ocasião.

Shikamaru: Fiquei muito esclarecido.

Temari: Vai-te lixar!

Shikamaru: Quando sairmos daqui, deixa que eu vou.

Temari: Pois mas até isso acontecer pode demorar um pouco

Shikamaru: Estou a começar a ficar com fome. Com fome e sono. Á quanto estamos aqui?

Temari: Sei lá mas acho que uma hora, ou mais.

Shikamaru: A minha mãe deve estar a passar-se, e a dona Yoshino passada da cabeça não é uma coisa bonita.

Temari: Não fales assim da tua mãe, e também com um filho como tu quem não se há de passar?

Shikamaru: Tu dizes isso porque não vives com ela. Eu adoro-a está bem, mas ela é muito...muito problemática. Igual a ti.

Temari: Eu realmente tenho muita pena da tua mãe.

Shikamaru: Não reclamou porque lhe chamei problemática, deve tar algum burro caído na estrada.

Temari: Estou fraca demais para conseguir reclamar.

Ela sentou-se no chão. Shikamaru seguiu-lhe o exemplo, encostou a cabeça na parede e tornou a fechar os olhos.

Temari: Vais dormir?

Shikamaru: Tentar. Não á muito para fazer aqui.

Temari: Pois...

Shikamaru: Importas-te de te calar? Por favor.

Temari: Importo!

Shikamaru: Porque é que eu ainda pergunto?

Em vez de ripostar Temari encosta a cabeça na parede e fecha os olhos. Shikamaru agradeceu mentalmente por ela se ter calado e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Temari: Shikamaru... - começa a abanar o rapaz. - Shikamaru, acorda...

Shikamaru: E eu a pensar que tu já te tinhas calado. Que tolo que eu sou. O que foi?

Temari: Não tinhas umas pastilhas? Já estou a precisar de açúcar.

Shikamaru: Tenho pastilhas sim. - mexe no bolso. - Morango ou menta?

Temari: Qual é a que tem mais açúcar?

Shikamaru: Provavelmente a de morango.

Temari: E qual é a mais doce?

Shikamaru: Provavelmente a de morango também. Para que tantas perguntas? Pega na maldita pastilha.

Temari: pega na pastilha. - Obrigada e se a de morango é a mais doce tu tens muito mais a ver com a de menta.

Shikamaru: Porquê? Achas que eu não consigo ser doce?

Temari: Tu és mais como a menta, amargo e picante.

Shikamaru: Eu sou amargo? Espera lá, eu sou picante?

Temari: Eu disse picante? Eu não queria dizer picante, eu...

Shikamaru: Tu sabes muito bem o que queres dizer. Não tentes negar.

Temari: Pronto eu não nego, tu não és picante, tu é muito picante, e és lindo - sussurrando muito, muito baixo.

Shikamaru sorriu ao ouvir o que ela disse, sim ele também ouviu a parte do lindo.

Temari: Contente?

Shikamaru: Muito. Agora já tenho a certeza que não me vais bater se eu fizer isto.

Temari virou o rosto para puder olhar para ele e quando ela o fez, Shikamaru tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Levemente esperando que ela correspondesse. Temari sem pensar duas vezes corresponde ao beijo aprofundando-o.

Temari: Podes querer que eu não te bato.

Shikamaru: Bom saber.

Eles voltaram a beijar-se mas desta vez de forma mais prazerosa tentando demonstrar o quando se desejavam um ao outro. Shikamaru passou os beijos para os pescoço de Temari que tentava tirar-lhe a camisa. As mãos masculinas passeavam pela cintura de Temari enquanto esta já tinha tirado a camisa ao Nara e passeava as mãos pelas costas do rapaz. Shikamaru passou a beijá-la atrás da orelha e aproveitou para sussurrar.

Shikamaru: Tu também és linda e muito...muito...muito picante.

Shikamaru voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e aos poucos foi deitando a rapariga no chão frio do elevador. Temari arrepiou-se. Não sabia se era pelo contacto com o chão frio ou se era por ter as mãos de Shikamaru a passearem pelas suas coxas. Levou as mãos ao cinto das calças de Shikamaru e desapertou-o fazendo o mesmo com o fecho e os botões. Shikamaru subiu mais um pouco as mãos até que tocou na roupa intima da Sabaku. Ela estremeceu, Shikamaru notou e olhou-a nos olhos.

Shikamaru: O que foi?

Temari: N-nada. Mas é a minha primeira vez.

Shikamaru: Eu vou ser o teu primeiro. - sorriso. - Vou ser o teu primeiro e o único.

Temari: É a tua primeira vez também?

Shikamaru: Não.

Temari começou a entristecer, facto que não passou despercebido por Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Está tudo bem Temari?

Temari: Sim… quer dizer que eu não a primeira rapariga com quem fazes sexo?

Shikamaru: Eu contigo não faço sexo, faço amor.

Temari: És um amor.

Shikamaru: Eu sei que sou.

Muito devagar ele puxou a parte de baixo da lingerie de Temari e puxou-a para mais perto de si.

Shikamaru: Eu não te vou magoar. Prometo. - voltou a beijá-la.

E foi ali mesmo no chão do elevador que mostraram todo o seu amor.

Temari: Sabias que te amo?

Shikamaru: Suspeitava.

Temari: Sabes, agora já não me apetece muito que aquela porta se abra.

Shikamaru: Ela vai abrir-se mais tarde ou mais cedo mas agora pode demorar o tempo que quiser.

Temari: Mas não será melhor vestir qualquer coisa, só para o caso de se abrir mais cedo do que tarde.

Shikamaru: Temos mesmo? Não podemos ficar assim abraçadinhos mais um pouco?

Temari: Por mim ficávamos, mas...

Shikamaru: Mas se a porta se abrir quem quer que esteja do outro lado não vai gostar de dar de caras com dois adolescentes abraçados e sem roupa alguma no corpo.

Temari: Exactamente, por isso vestimos, nem que seja só a roupa interior e continuamos abraçadinhos.

Shikamaru: Podemos o vestir o resto mas tem de ser rápido porque eu quero voltar a abraçar-te.

Temari: Muito espertinho. - levanta-se e veste a roupa interior e a saia.

Shikamaru: Só disse a verdade. - veste as boxers e as calças. - E tu sabes muito bem que queres estar abraçadinha comigo para sempre.

Temari: Eu! Abraçada a um preguiçoso para sempre?

Shikamaru: Á uns minutos atrás não te importavas.

Temari: Á uns minutos atrás tu não tinhas nada de preguiçoso.

Shikamaru: E quem disse que tenho agora?

Temari: Digo eu.

Shikamaru: Queres apostar? - aproxima-se dela.

Temari: Nem penses já me vesti.

Shikamaru: Que pena.

Temari: Não tenhas, se te portares bem eu recompenso-te

Shikamaru: Acho que vou gostar da recompensa.

Temari: Não sei...

Shikamaru: Tudo o que vier de ti eu gosto.

Temari beija apaixonadamente Shikamaru que a pega ao colo e encosta-a a parede.

Temari: Qual foi a parte do não que tu não captaste?

Shikamaru: A parte do não mesmo.

Temari: Muito espertinho é pena que não sejas esperto quando é preciso

Shikamaru já a ia beijar de novo mas um barulho vindo da porta despertou-os para a realidade.

Temari: Pai!

Senhor Sabaku: Sabaku no Temari! O que pensar que estás a fazer nesses preparos com...com o miúdo dos Nara?

Temari: Pai, eu... eu...

Senhor Sabaku: Não digas nada. Vamos embora. A tua mãe está raladissima. E a tua...- aponta para Shikamaru. -...já correu o prédio todo á tua procura.

Temari: Pai, eu amo-o.

Senhor Sabaku: Só o que mais me faltava. A minha filha está apaixonada. Falamos em casa. Veste-te.

Temari: Mas pai... é verdade.

Senhor Sabaku: Mas nada Temari. Tu não sabes o que é amar.

Temari: Eu sei muito bem o que é amar e sei muito bem que amo o Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Eu amo-a também. E o senhor não pode dizer que nós não sabemos. Sabemos muito bem o que é amar.

Senhor Sabaku: Não te metas na conversa miúdo!

Temari: Pai...

Senhor Sabaku: E tu anda para casa de uma vez. - puxa o braço de Temari.

Temari: Eu já não sou virgem.

Muito surpreendido com a declaração "bombástica" da filha ele larga-lhe o braço e olha para ela com um olhar de reprovação. Até Shikamaru ficou atordoado com o que Temari disse.

Senhor Sabaku: O que disses-te?

Temari: Exactamente o que tu ouviste, e agora adivinha quando onde e com quem.

Senhor Sabaku: Já chega Temari. Vamos embora. - puxa-lhe o braço novamente.

Temari: Ok, vamos embora, vemo-nos logo Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Sim. Encontramo-nos ás dez?

Temari: Perfeito para mim, amo-te.

Senhor Sabaku: Olha tu miúdo, mantêm-te afastado da minha filha, e tu Temari, falamos em casa.

Temari: A menos que me prendas em casa acho que não vou deixar de o ver

Shikamaru: E acho que mantê-la fechada em casa não é solução.

Temari: Pois não.

Senhor Sabaku: Eu decido o que é melhor para a minha filha.

Temari: Se isso é para evitar ser avô antes do tempo já vais tarde, nós não usámos protecção.

Senhor Sabaku: vermelho de raiva. - Mas vocês são dois irresponsáveis.

Temari: Sim, dois irresponsáveis completamente apaixonados.

Senhor Sabaku: Kami-sama tenha piedade destes dois. Vamos já para casa.

Temari: Eu já disse que isso não é solução.

Senhor Sabaku: É a solução até eu arranjar uma melhor. Vamos embora.

Shikamaru: sussurra. - Amo-te.

Senhor Sabaku: Isto realmente passa mesmo por cima de mim não passa?

Temari: Sim. - sorriso muito provocador.

Senhor Sabaku: Muito bem têm permissão para namorar, mas se tu... - aponta para Shikamaru. - ...fazes sofrer a minha filha, eu juro que nunca mais tens filhos.

Temari revira os olhos enquanto Shikamaru engole em seco.

Temari: Não tínhamos de ir embora pai? Vamos lá. - sussurra para Shikamaru. - Vejo-te mais logo.

Senhor Sabaku: Ficas avisado.

Shikamaru: Sim senhor.

Shikamaru vê a namorada e o pai afastarem-se e suspira de alivio quando eles entram em casa.

Shikamaru: Nota mental, nunca fazer a Temari sofrer... – entra no elevador. – Por favor não te avaries agora, ela já se foi embora.

FIM!

-/-

Quem quer dar reviews e deixar as duas neechans contentes?


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda one-shot.

O elevador voltou a fazer das dele.

-/-

A loira entrou no prédio. Abriu a caixa do correio, tirou algumas cartas e de seguida atirou-as para o lixo. Não interessavam para nada. Subiu as escadas e premiu o botão do elevador, esperou alguns minutos e as portas abriram-se. Levantou os olhos e deu de caras com o pior dos seus pesadelos. O ex-marido.

…: Tu?

...: Só me faltava mais esta.

…: Digo o mesmo Kiba.

Kiba: Já estou de saída. Só vim buscar umas coisas Ino. - mostra-lhe uma caixa.

Ino: O que é isso?

Kiba: Coisas minhas. Não te interessam. Agora podes deixar-me passar? Tenho de ir meter isto no carro e ainda tenho de ir buscar mais duas caixas.

Ino: Droga?

Kiba: Droga? Eu drogo-me por acaso? Se queres tanto saber é a minha roupa interior. E as outras caixas têm a minha roupa. Já que tu me expulsas-te de casa sem ter tempo de trazer alguma coisa comigo.

Ino: Só fiz o que devia ter sido feito á muito tempo.

Kiba: Posso passar?

Ino: Não, primeiro o elevador vai para cima e depois é que tu sais.

Kiba: Desculpa? Deves estar a brincar. Deixa-me passar.

Mas Ino entrou no elevador e premiu o botão do 3º andar. As portas fecharam-se e Kiba bufou de insastifação.

Kiba: Tem sempre de ser tudo á tua maneira não é?

Ino: Sim.

Kiba: O que é que eu vi em ti? - sussurra.

Ino: Essa é muito fácil, as minha curvas, e provavelmente o dinheiro do meu pai.

Kiba: Haha! Que piada. Tu sabes muito bem que o dinheiro do teu pai nunca me interessou.

Ino: Claro que não, claro que não...

Kiba: Tu sabes que não. E quanto ás curvas, não tens assim tantas.

Ino: O QUÊ?

Como se o berro de Ino fosse o gatilho o elevador parou.

Ino: O que é que foi este barulho?

Kiba: Provavelmente as cordas que seguram o elevador tremerem com o teu berro.

Ino: SOCORRO SOU CLAUSTROFÓBICA, SOCORRO!

Kiba: INO! Isso não vai adiantar de nada. E porque nunca me disses-te que eras claustrofóbica? Em dois anos de casamento eu nunca soube isso.

Ino: Porque... eu não sei...

Kiba: Já se está a tornar um hábito tu não saberes o que me responder.

Ino: Eu não disse porque não valia a pena dizer.

Kiba: E achas que não valia a pena porquê? Quem sabe por quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, podemos meter a conversa em dia.

Ino: Eu não converso com traidores.

Kiba: Eu sou o traidor?

Ino: Sim.

Kiba: Queres dizer porque sou o traidor? Ou espera, tu não sabes o que me responder.

Ino: Eu amava-te e depois encontro-te na minha cama com a minha melhor amiga.

Kiba: Eu estava bebêdo e a tua melhor amiga aproveitou-se disso.

Ino: dá uma chapada no Kiba. - Ela pode ter-se aproveitado mas tu também não disseste que não.

Ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e encostou-a com força na parede do elevador. Olhou-a profundamente nos olhos e voltou a falar.

Kiba: Eu pensei que eras tu.

Ino: Sim claro era eu, com o cabelo rosa e pequeno... era mesmo eu...

Kiba: Eu não vou discutir isto contigo. - larga-a. - Até parece que não sabes o que é estar bebêdo.

Ele andou até ao espelho do elevador e encostou a cabeça nele, mas mesmo assim ainda conseguiu ver o reflexo de Ino.

Ino: Tu estás a dizer que eu sou uma bêbada?

Kiba: Eu não disse isso. Mas até parece que tu nunca apanhas-te um pifo tão grande que nem te conseguias lembrar de como te chamas.

Ino: Não, isso nunca aconteceu.

Kiba: Queres que eu te lembre da noite em que nos conhecemos?

Ino: ...

Kiba: Pois.

Ino: Tu lembraste?

Kiba: Como podia esquecer? - sorriso.

Ino: Claro que não te esquecias, também conheceste a Sakura nessa noite.

Kiba: Sim conheci. Mas a Sakura não me vomitou nos sapatos.E uma coisa dessas meio que fica na memória.

Ino: Os teus sapatos eram horrivéis só te fiz um favor.

Kiba: Eu agradeci-te não agradeci?

Ino: Agradeceste, mas a tua mãe depois conseguiu limpalos

Kiba: Tu sabes o que eu fiz aos sapatos?

Ino: Não me disseste.

Kiba: Atirei-os aos cães da minha irmã. Nem os bichos os quiseram.

Ino: sorriso discreto. - Coitados.

Kiba: Dos animais ou dos sapatos? E eu estou a ver esse sorriso.

Ino: continua a sorrir. - Dos animais. E eu não estou a sorrir seu... seu...

Kiba: Estás a sorrir sim. Seu quê?

Ino: Seu traidor

Kiba: E continuas a chamar-me traidor. Mas agora lembrei-me de uma coisa. O que é que me chamavas quando dormiamos juntos?

Ino vira a cara para esconder "o" sorriso que apareceu nos seus lábios.

Kiba: O que era mesmo? E eu sei que tu tens "aquele" sorriso estampado na cara.

Ino revira os olhos e olha directamente para Kiba, não disfarçando o sorriso. Começa a andar em direcção a Kiba e segreda-lhe qualquer coisa no ouvido. Kiba deu um sorriso malicioso. Ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido o que lhe chamava quando dormiam juntos. Ino afastou-se novamente e virou-lhe as costas.

Ino: Esclarece-me uma coisa. A Sakura é melhor na cama do que eu?

Kiba: Nem lá perto.

Ino: Bom saber.

Kiba: Porque o subito interesse?

Ino: Para saber o que eu não tenho que ela tem.

Kiba: Tu tens tudo o que um homem possa desejar. E eu já te disse que pensava que eras tu.

Ela volta a revirar os olhos e senta-se no chão.

Ino: Estou cheia de dores no corpo.

Kiba: E isso é importante para mim porque...?

Ino: Eu não estava a falar contigo, foi mais um pensamento em voz alta.

Kiba: Tu pensas muito em voz alta. Cheguei a pensar que eras doida uma vez. - senta-se no chão também

Ino: Vai à merda

Kiba: Estar fechado num elevador contigo é a minha ideia de ir á merda.

Ela não responde, só esconde a cabeça entre os joelhos

Kiba: Não vais começar a chorar pois não?

Kiba chegou-se para junto dela e passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros. Ino assustou-se e levantou a cabeça dos joelhos olhando para o rosto de Kiba.

Ino: O que é que tu estás a fazer?

Kiba: A verificar se estavas viva. E não reclames, tu adoravas quando eu te abraçava assim e te puxava para mais perto.

Ino: Pois adorava, mas já não adoro

Kiba: Sim, sim. E a seguir vão começar a chover ovelhas. - tira-lhe o braço dos ombros.

Ino: Se tu estiveres a cair do céu, sim vão.

Kiba: Sempre tão engraçada. Não sei como te aguentei três anos de namoro e dois de casamento.

Ino: O dinheiro do meu pai realmente faz milagres.

Kiba: Bolas Ino! - levanta-se. - Eu nunca quis o dinheiro do teu pai. Quantas vezes vou ter de o repetir?

Ino: Não precisas de repetir vezes nenhumas, porque eu não vou acreditar

Kiba: Queres mesmo saber porque estava contigo? Porque aguentei os teus chiliques tanto tempo?

Ino: Sim, adorava saber.

Kiba: Porque te amava. Tu eras querida, engraçada. Entendias-me.

De repente Ino levanta-se vai ter com Kiba e beija-o apaixonadamente. Ele corresponde desesperadamente. As mãos passeavam pelos corpos que já conheciam juntando-os cada vez mais. Numa fracção de segundo Ino empurra Kiba separando-os

Kiba: Para que foi isso?

Ino: Eu não devia ter-te beijado, foi um erro, um erro como o nosso casamento.

Kiba: Pela maneira como me beijavas ainda agora não parecia um erro.

Kiba andou até ela e baixou o rosto ficando á altura do dela. Ino arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração quente bater no seu rosto e olhou-o nos olhos outra vez. Ter o rosto dele tão próximo fazia-a perder a cabeça mas não podia beijá-lo outra vez. Se o beijasse outra vez não iria conseguir parar.

Ino: Afasta-te de mim, já!

Kiba: Tu tens medo de não me conseguir resistir.

Ino: Sim.

Kiba: Admitiu. Milagre.

Ino: Eu admito, tenho medo de cair nas tuas garras.

Ino sente uma tontura caindo de joelhos no chão. Kiba assustado agarrou-a antes dela bater no chão totalmente.

Ino: Obrigada.

Kiba: De nada. Eu ainda me preocupo contigo.

Ino: Eu preciso de comer.

Kiba: Bem, não olhes para mim. Eu posso parecer apetitoso mas não dou para comer.

Ino: Kiba, eu não estou a brincar, não agora.

Kiba: Eu não tenho comida aqui. Queres que como por magia me transforme em chocolate?

Ino: Eu já te disse para parares de bincar. - começa a fazer festas na barriga.

Kiba: Eu não estou a brincar, estou a ser realista. - nem repara no que ela está a fazer.

Ino: Pronto, está tudo bem. - a sorrir e a fazer festas na barriga.

Kiba: O que estás a fazer?

Ino: A tentar acalmar a minha filha.

Kiba: A TUA QUÊ?

Ino: A minha filha.

Kiba continua de boca aberta a olhar para ela.

Ino: Pronto bebé, já está tudo bem.

Kiba: Ino, pessoa completamente á nora aqui. - aponta para si mesmo.

Ino: É preciso fazer um desenho? Eu estou grávida.

Kiba: Desculpa?

Ino: Estou grávida.

Kiba sentou-se no chão novamente desmanchando o penteado com as mãos. Como ela estava grávida?

Ino: Antes que perguntes, sim eu sei quem é o pai.

Kiba: E quem é? - com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Ino: Quem é que tu achas, és tu seu idiota.

Kiba ficou ainda mais chocado. Ino estava grávida, grávida de uma filha dele.

Kiba: Ino...

Ino começou a chorar não parando de fazes festas à barriga muito pouco saliente. Kiba puxou-a para si abraçando-a com força. As lágrimas molhavam a camisola dele mas não importava. Começou a fazer-lhe festas nos cabelos tentando fazer com que Ino parasse de chorar.

Ino: Cinco meses, Kiba, eu estava tão stressada com o divórcio que nem reparava nos atrasos.

Kiba: Porque não me contaste? - ainda a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo.

Ino: Por causa do divórico. - continua a chorar.

Kiba: E tu achas que eu não queria saber? É minha filha também.

Ino: Eu sei mas nós estamos divorciados e já não há nada a fazer.

Kiba: Se tu pensas que eu não vou querer fazer parte da vida dela, estás muito enganada.

Ino: Mas tu não vais fazer parte da vida dela, tu traiste-me, também a traiste a ela.

Kiba: Outra vez essa conversa? - levanta-se largando a pobre da Ino no chão. - Eu estava bebêdo. Queres que eu implore por perdão?

Ino: Implora à vontade, não vai servir de nada. - leva a mão à barriga. - Mas pára de gritar ela está assustada.

Kiba: Eu não estou a gritar!

Ino: Já te disse para parares de gritar a tua filha está assustada.

Ele sorriu. Ela tinha dito "tua filha". Mesmo que tenha sido por acidente ela disse.

Ino: Que sorriso é esse?

Kiba: Tu disseste "tua filha".

Ino olha para a barriga e sorri.

Ino: Eu posso não gostar desse facto, mas é verdade, tu és o pai dela.

Kiba: Desculpa por estar a gritar.

De repente Ino sorri, um sorriso lindo olhando para Kiba logo de seguida.

Kiba: Porque estás a sorrir dessa maneira? - sorri também.

Ino: Ela deu-me um pontapé.

Kiba: Provavelmente farta dos teus chiliques. - sorriso brincalhão.

Ino: Não sejas parvo.

Kiba: Desculpa. Não resisti

Ino. Queres...? - aponta para a barriga.

Kiba andou até ela sentado-se novamente. Relutante tocou a barriga de Ino, sorriu com a ideia de ali dentro estar a sua filha.

Ino: Ela gosta de ti...

Kiba: Sou pai dela. Se não gostasse de mim estava desgraçado.

Ino: É acho que tens razão... - baixa a cabeça.

Kiba: O que foi?

Ino: Eu não te devia ter dito que não podes fazer parte da vida dela.

Kiba: Eu sei que tu não querias mesmo dizê-lo.

Ino: O que é que vamos fazer?

Kiba: Eu não sei. Eu não sei mesmo.

Ino: Eu não me estou a sentir muito bem Kiba. - leva as mãos à cabeça.

Kiba: Anda cá. - puxa-a para mais perto. - Não te stresses muito.

Ino: Queres ir à proxima ecografia?

Kiba: Adorava. E se não for pedir muito, eu queria lá estar. Quando ela nascer.

Ino: É claro que podes.

Kiba: Obrigado.

Ele voltou a fazer festas nos cabelos de Ino, que sorria. Como sentia falta das mãos dele a fazerem-lhe festas no cabelos.

Ino: Desculpa.

Kiba: Pelo quê?

Ino: Por não te ter dito da gravidez.

Kiba: Tudo bem. Estavas magoada comigo.

Ino: Estava...

Kiba: Mas o que interessa é que me contas-te. Quem diria que seria preciso ficarmos fechados num elevador para termos esta conversa. - risada.

Ino: Obrigada por me lembrares, eu quase me tinha esquecido que estou fechada aqui.

Kiba: Á quanto tempo estamos aqui?

Ino: Não faço a minima ideia

Kiba: Estou a começar a ficar preocupado. Ainda ninguém deu pela falta de elevador neste prédio.

Ino: Eu acho que isto já aconteceu.

Kiba: Ai sim? Bem, eu não ponho os pés neste prédio á cinco meses. Por isso informa-me das novidades.

Ino: Digamos que uma prima minha tambem ficou aqui presa, mas ela disse-me que já estava arranjado.

Kiba: Seja quem for a tua prima, eu vou matá-la.

Ino: Tu e eu, a Temari diz-me que esta treta já está arrajada e depois acontece isto.

Kiba: Ainda por cima foi a doida da Temari?

Ino: Foi, e ficou aqui com o Shikamaru.

Kiba: E ele está vivo? Se está, é para admirar.

Ino: Sim ele está vivo e pelos vistos muito feliz.

Kiba: Sim? Porquê?

Ino: Eles estão a namorar, o meu querido tio ia tendo um ataque quando ela disse.

Kiba: Imagino. Vais achar isto parvo mas vai na volta o elevador está embruxado.

Ino: E posso saber porque é que dizes isso?

Kiba: A tua prima e o Shikamaru não se podiam ver á frente mas era óbvio que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. O elevador deve adivinhar quando um casal chateado entra aqui.

Ino: sorri. – É, deves ter razão.

Kiba: Eu tenho sempre razão. Fora daquela vez em que disse que o sofá vermelho ficava bem na nossa sala.

Ino: Ficava horrivel, só de lembrar-me dá arrepios.

Kiba: Não me digas nada. A minha irmã andou a atirar-me á cara o argumento das mulheres são melhores que os homens uma semana.

Ino: Como se ela não tivesse razão.

Kiba: Ei! Não te estiques. - finge-se ofendido.

Ino: Kiba. - abana o ex-marido. - Ela deu-me outro pontapé

Kiba volta a meter a mão na barriga de Ino e sorri ao sentir outro pontapé. Ino continua a sorrir de felicidade passando a mão nos cabelos do ex-marido. Ele sorri ainda mais olhando nos olhos de Ino.

Ino: _Eu amo-o tanto, sou tão fraca ao pé dele._

Kiba pegou na mão de Ino e meteu-a na barriga metendo a sua por cima.

Ino: Estás feliz?

Kiba: Sim. Muito.

Ino: E havia alguma maneira de ficares ainda mais?

Kiba: Tu sabes que sim.

Ela leva as mãos ao pescoço do ex-marido e puxa-o para si colando os lábios num beijo apaixondado. Kiba correspondeu da mesma maneira levando as mãos á cintura de Ino, puxando-a ainda mais para junto de si.

Ino: Eu amo-te tanto.

Kiba: Eu sei. Eu também te amo muito. Nunca me vou perdoar por te ter feito chorar daquela maneira.

Ino: Queres que te conte um segredo?

Kiba: Claro.

Ino: A Sakura também não se ficou a rir.

Kiba: O que é que tu fizeste?

Ino: Eu nada, a minha priminha querida depois de saber do ocorrido prfegou-lhe um "pequeno" susto.

Kiba: Pequeno? Isso é "enorme" na tua linguagem.

Ino: Sim, digamos que a Tema fez uma coisa em grande.

Kiba: Eu até tenho medo de perguntar o quê.

Ino: Podes perguntar, mas tem de ser à Temari porque eu não estou autorizada a dizer.

Kiba: Quando acabar de compensar o tempo que estive longe de ti eu vou perguntar. - beija-a de novo.

Ino: Eu agora só quer sair daqui.

Kiba: Eu também mas se estiver contigo não importa quanto tempo passe.

Ino: A culpa não é minha, a culpa é da tua filha que está cheia de fome.

Kiba: Ainda nem nasceu e já me dá dores de cabeça. O que é que te aptece comer?

Ino: A mim apetece-me comer-te, a ela morangos.

Kiba: Aptece-te comer-me? Isso pode arranjar-se agora ela vai ter de esperar um bocadinho. - sorriso malicioso.

Ino: Nem penses, eu quero, mas é melhor não.

Kiba: Tu adoras mesmo cortar-me a diversão. E porque não?

Ino: Porque ela está muito irrequieta.

Kiba: Vai na volta ainda vou ter uma filha claustrofóbica.

Ino: Pois... Eu não sou claustrofóbica, só me deu um chilique naquela altura.

Kiba: Isso já eu sabia. Tu não tens segredos para mim.

Ino: Que nome é que lhe vamos dar?

Kiba: Não sei. Eu sou péssimo nessas coisas, quando dei um nome ao meu cão saiu algo de jeito porque tive sorte.

Ino: Eu pensei em Saya.

Kiba: Saya. "Para sempre minha" não é?

Ino: Sim

Kiba: Eu gosto de Saya.

Ino: Achas que ela gosta?

Kiba: Porque não perguntas? Se ela te der um pontapé é porque gosta.

Ino: Então minha bebé gostas de Saya?

A bebé deu um pontapé fazendo os pais darem uma gargalhada.

Ino: Hiperactiva como o pai, fantástico.

Kiba: Tu gostas muito da minha hiperactividade, nunca te queixas-te.

Ino: Kiba! Não sejas parvo.

Kiba: Vais dizer que é mentira?

Ino: É.

Kiba: Mentirosa.

Ino: Não sou nada mentirosa meu cachorrinho.

Kiba: Se eu te for dizer que sinto muita falta de te ouvir gritar isso, tu vais bater-me?

Ino: É claro.

Kiba: Então esquece.

Ino: Eu quero sair daqui...

Kiba: Eu sei que queres sair daqui, mas o que queres que eu faça? Eu não posso arrombar a porta do elevador.

Ino: Não?

Kiba: Estes musculos que eu tenho só para enfeitar, não servem para nada.

Ino: Isso sei eu.

Kiba: Então não me peças para arrombar a porta do elevador.

Ino: Então anda cá...

Kiba chegou-se para mais perto dela.

Kiba: O que foi?

Ino: Quero que me beijes.

Kiba juntou os lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Na altura em que eles se separaram ouviram um grande barulho vindo da porta e três pessoas apareceram

Temari: AHHHHHHH!

Ino: Que foi priminha nunca viste?

Temari: Já, mas não pensava encontrar-te a ti e ao teu ex-marido aos beijos.

Kiba: Só me faltava a maluca. Tu não ficas contente?

Temari: Ver a minha priminha contigo? É claro que fico.

Kiba: Ainda bem.

Ino: Adoro-te priminha!

Senhor Sabaku: E eu a pensar que esta porcaria já estava arranjada. Vocês estão bem?

Ino: Melhor que nunca.

Senhor Sabaku: Isso é que é preciso. Vou ter de falar com a manutenção outra vez.

Shikamaru: Desde que não me tente matar outra vez.

Ino: Prefiro ficar na ignorancia

Senhor Sabaku: É melhor ficares minha querida sobrinha.

Temari: Pois

Shikamaru: Olha lá Ino a abrasada da tua prima falou-me que tu estavas de esperanças é verdade?

Temari: Abrasada o caraças, e tu não acreditas em mim.

Ino: Deixa lá priminha, sim eu estou de esperanças.

Kiba: E ficar fechada no elevador serviu para alguma coisa. - sorriso.

Shikamaru: Nem me digas nada. - sorriso malicioso.

Temari: Olha o meu pai...

Senhor Sabaku: Sim, olha o pai dela.

Shikamaru: E-esqueça o que eu disse.

Senhor Sabaku: É melhor esquecer sim.

Ino: Mais uma vez prefiro ficar na ignorancia. E já agora, eu tenho fome.

Kiba: Pois é. Tu querias comer-me não era? - sorriso malicioso.

Senhor Sabaku: Kiba!

Temari: Ó meu querido, ele adora a sobrinha como adora a filha. - mete a mão no ombro de Kiba em sinal de compaixão.

Kiba: Deu para perceber. - assustado com o berro.

Ino: Vamos para casa.

Temari: Eu até vos convidava para irem lanchar a minha casa mas acho que já sei a resposta.

Kiba: Sim, nós temos muito que fazer.

Shikamaru: Eu também tenho.

Senhor Sabaku: Não te estiques miúdo.

Temari: Não chateies pai.

Shikamaru: Deixa lá Tema, eu ainda quero ter filhos.

Senhor Sabaku: Eu vou matar este rapaz.

Temari: Então vamos para casa dele.

Shikamaru: É acho uma boa ideia, vamos. - puxa Temari para as escadas. - Não me meto naquele elevador outra vez.

Temari: Se for contigo meto.

Senhor Sabaku: Sabaku no Temari!

Ino: Tem calma tio.

Kiba: Ok vocês são os dois malucos.

Temari: Jura nem tinha reparado.

Kiba: Vamos lá para casa. Temos muita coisa para pôr em dia. - agarra na caixa e começa a puxar a Ino.

Temari: Adeus, vamos lá seu preguiçoso.

Senhor Sabaku: Temari...

Temari: Não te preocupes, se bem que mais uns minutos e a preguiça evapora-se

Senhor Sabaku: TEMARI!

Ino: Anda lá para casa antes que isto fique ainda pior. - puxa Kiba para as escadas.

Temari: Xauzinho. - sai correndo e arrastando o Shikamaru.

Kiba: A tua prima é doida.

Ino: Jura, nem tinha reparado.

Kiba: Vamos para casa. - puxa para as escadas. - E você veja se consegue falar com a manutenção para arranjarem o elevador.

Ino: Beijinho tio, e não se chateie com a Temari.

Senhor Sabaku: Isso é impossivel minha querida. Mas vai lá matar saudades do teu...o que ele é a ti agora?

Ino: Não sei.

Kiba: Não olhes para mim, eu também não sei.

Ino: Tambem não interessa.

Kiba: O que interessa é que estamos juntos de novo. Tu não estavas com fome?

Ino: Sim. - abre a porta e puxa Kiba.

Senhor Sabaku: Ai a minha vida, eu juro que se aqueles rapazes fazem alguma coisa as minhas meninas...

-/-

Quem quer dar reviews?


End file.
